Chastity/History
History She was half-Saxon and half- Roman. She is the daughter of the former Sheriff of Nottingham. At the age of 5, she met a dirty poor boy (who is actually Corvo). The boy was a beggar and seemed like he was desperate for food. Chastity gave a bread to the boy and he ate it like he hasn't eaten for days. Since it was winter at that time Chastity took off her scarf and put it around the boy’s neck and told him to be careful since its cold. She bid the boy farewell as soon as her brother called her and took off. At the age of 6, some people of the church took her away from her family by force and never came back. She was hid in the bell tower of the Grand Cathedral, located at the center of Sherwood. The priests and nuns raised her like a princess. Giving her free food, making her wear fancy clothes, teaching her how to read and write. But behind all this royalty, she was never allowed to leave the bell tower. (Unless it’s time for the bell-ringers to ring the bells.) Her arms and legs are always in chains and kept her like a prisoner for years. They even pressed a branding iron with a metal shape of a huge cross against her back. It caused her great pain and trauma. Full story about how Corvo saved her: And one day, Corvo saw an injured poor boy, Richard, running desperately for his life. He saw knights running after him, so he decided to help him. After defeating the knights, the boy was weeping in pain. Corvo was supposed to bring him to a nearby village but the boy stopped him. Instead of worrying about himself, he gave Corvo a key. He begged him to save his twin sister who had been locked in the Grand Cathedral for years. He asked Corvo to swear that he would save and protect his sister, Chastity, many times until he finally agreed. The boy died holding his hand. Corvo closed the boy’s eyes and took a cape from one of the knights he killed and covered the boy’s body. “Rest in Peace.” he said as gone off to the Grand Cathedral. He sneakily went inside but got caught. He rushed to the bell tower and hid there. Corvo suddenly saw a shadow, he then points his arrow to where this shadow stands. He then heard a scream and was surprised to see a girl with chains on her arms and legs, attack him with a sword. He dropped his bow and drew his own sword just in time to stop the blow that was coming down at his head. “Lady Chastity?” he asked. Chastity put down her sword and asked him, “W-Who are you? How did you find me?” Corvo explained everything to her then she told him how she got here. Corvo saw himself in Chastity’s situation since the same thing happen to him. He told her that he sworn to her brother that he would save and protect her with his life. He then asks permission to do so by asking her to take his hand. Chastity slowly put her hand on Corvo’s and he suddenly unlocked the chain on her hand using the key. He also unlock the ones on her other hand and legs. But they heard footsteps below; the knights were finally coming. Corvo shot his arrow with a rope on the tall tree outside and tied it on the veranda. The knights came, he hold on to Chastity and asked her, “Do you trust me?” Chastity got confused but she never wanted to see the people of this Church ever again, “Yes! I do.” she said. (And then they rode some kind of zip line to get down.) One of the knights was supposed to cut the rope until the priests stopped him. They couldn't get Chastity get hurt since she is an offering for Sir Guy of Gisborne. When Corvo and Chastity got down from the tree and started running, Corvo asked Chastity to join him in order for him to make sure she’s safe. Chastity gladly agreed in tears. She owes Corvo her freedom. After the grand G. I. Joe, James Bond *SLASH* Batman escape, she began to work as a healer. Corvo thought I would be better if Chastity works somewhere near him so that he could watch over her. Then she later on gain an outlaw name ‘Maid Marian’, for pretending to be a boy in the ‘Midsummer Archery Competition’ and won throughout the many men who tried. Category:Subpages Category:Character Subpages